Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of safety equipment to protect occupants. For example, inflatable restraints can be integrated with vehicle components located in the interior of the vehicle. The inflatable restraint can include an airbag attached to a vehicle rail, such as a curtain side airbag (CSA). In response to an activation event, a sensor can activate an inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates an inflatable portion to facilitate protection of an occupant. The CSA can be attached to bracket (s) welded to the vehicle rail.
Vehicles may be equipped with other components that are attached to the vehicle rail, such as a garnish to provide a desired aesthetic appearance or assist grips to aid the ingress and egress of a vehicle user. These other components can be attached to a vehicle rail using brackets welded to the rail. It may be desirable to use/share the same welded bracket on the vehicle rail to attach portions of both the assist grip and the CSA. However, the alignment of both the CSA and the other component on the same bracket can be cumbersome and time consuming.